Forget me not
by Okami-AIK
Summary: Ese día que nos vimos fue uno que nunca olvidaré, no importa cuánto tiempo pase. Traducción de un Fanfic originalmente escrito en inglés. SakuMei.


Disclaimer: This is the translation of "Forget me not", fanfic made by "Cradle of Lies". Made for leisure and respecting the original author. Well, actually I did it because in my English class required that I translated a story that I liked and I found this fanfic beautiful.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Esta es la traducción de "Forget me not" un fanfic hecho por "Cradle of Lies". Hecho por ocio y respetando al autor original. Bah... bueno ya xD, lo hice porque en mi clase de Inglés me pedían traducir una historia que me gustara y encontré este fanfic, muy bonito en verdad. Disculpen si cometí algún error al traducir, mi inglés no es muy bueno pero encuentro que esta es una buena manera de mejorarlo.

Disfrutalo!

...

¿Cuándo fue? Ese día me di cuenta de esa sensación que se movía en mi pecho. ¿Era realmente una realidad, o era una ilusión? Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces que me pregunto si era o no...

...

"Hey Sakuya-san, Sakuya-san, Sakuya-saaaa gyah-!" Me toqué la frente, mientras sollozaba después de que ella me lanzara un cuchillo. "¿Y eso porqué fue Sakuya-san?"

"¿Por qué no iba a hacer eso, Meiling?" - la chica de cabello de plata me miró.

"Hmm," - Apreté mis labios.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?"

"Eh Oh eh," inconscientemente crucé mis dedos - "Bueno, yo estaba... preguntándome si tu estarás libre mañana en la noche"

"Por supuesto que no lo estaría. Quien atenderá a nuestra ama si no estoy yo ahí?"

"Oh sí," - Mis ojos miraron hacia el suelo, abatidos.

"Y tal parece como si tu quisieras esquivar tus deberes otra vez" - Ella sacó un cuchillo de nuevo.

"Por supuesto que no Sakuya-san. Yo sólo quería... olvídalo." Dije y corrí hacia afuera de la mansión.

Sentí que los ojos de la vida humana única en la mansión miraban confusa a mi ser retirándose. Su suspiro era apenas audible mientras negaba con la cabeza y siguió limpiando la mansión. "Tal vez yo debería preguntar a mi ama si-..."

Una cierta maga, Marisa Kirisame, voló sobre las puertas de la mansión en su rutina diaria de los "préstamos" de los libros de la biblioteca de la mansión. "Hey Meiling. ¿Qué te pasa? Te veo en posición fetal y con muy poco entusiasmo, resguardando la puerta. A pesar de que acabas de dormir, es muy extraño ver que no estás dormida"

"..."

"Whao, ¿por qué estás deprimida? Por ahora no te haré un Master Spark"

"Adelante, hazlo, distráeme del dolor que siento en mi corazón"

"... Meiling," Marisa colocó una mano en mi hombro. "Nos hemos conocido por cuanto, cuánto tiempo? Porque no solo me dices lo que te pasa?"

"Marisa-san", comencé a sollozar yo. "Para mañana por la noche, quiero mostrarle a Sakuya-san algo, pero ella dice que no puede porque tiene que atender a Ojou-sama. Hasta le pregunté... bueno... más bien yo necesité rogarle a Ojou-sama para tener esa noche libre también"

"Y no te molestaste en pedirle a ella de dejar que Sakuya tenga la noche libre mientras hablabas con ella de ello?"

"... GAH! soy una idiota!" - mi cabeza golpeó la pared repetidas veces.

"Whao! calma!, no hay necesidad de lastimarse," agarró Marisa mis hombros para evitar que me siguiera autolesionando. "Así que dime, ¿qué es lo que querías mostrarle a Sakuya?"

"No quiero decirlo. Es muy vergonzoso."

"Tú sabes que mi curiosidad no conoce límites, lo voy a averiguar pronto. Así que por favor, evítame el problema"

"Uf, bueno..." De mala gana le susurré mis planes para ella.

"... Eso es... no sé qué decir...-Pfft Bwah-hahah!"

"Marisa-saaaan," me quejé. "No te rías que..."

"Ahaha, lo siento, lo siento" - la maga se secó las lágrimas. "Entonces, ¿tiene que ser mañana?"

"Sí..."

"Bueno, entonces," Marisa inclinó su sombrero y me dio una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sus ojos dorados brillaban bajo la sombra de su sombrero, "yo podría ayudarte ya que eres tan desesperada."

"Marisa-sa-"

"Cállate", puso un dedo en mis labios, "me llaman Marisa-sama '."

"Marisa-sama, ¿de verdad lo harás?"

"¿Alguna vez he hecho algo malo hacia ti?"

"... Bueno, a causa de que robas libros, por lo general soy regañada por Patchouli-sama..."

"No es robo, es endeudamiento", replicó ella. "Ella puede tenerlos de vuelta cuando yo me muera".

"Eso no es realmente un buen pensamiento..."

_Así es, a veces me olvido que es un ser humano debido a su fuerza. Sakuya-san también..._

"¿Hola?" la onda del brazo de Marisa me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"Hm?" _Debo dejar los mejores recuerdos ahora, mientras ella todavía está..._ "bueno... entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?"

"Voy a pedir libros prestados ahora. Y no te preocupes, voy a visitar este lugar por la tarde. Así que obtén el permiso de Remilia para robarte a Sakuya lejos en la noche" - con esto dicho, Marisa voló a la mansión.

"Haaa... Mañana ¿eh?"

"Veo que no estás haciendo tu trabajo" - Un suspiro vino de mi lado.

"S-Sakuya-san!" Mi corazón dio un salto fuera de mi pecho ", ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste allí?"

"Lo suficiente para saber que Patchouli-sama se enojará contigo"

"Gyah!" Así que ella no escuchó mi conversación con Marisa-san, ¿verdad? - Mis ojos se posaron en su forma regañosa, _debería escucharla cuando ella está leyendo._

"Y para que no tengas nada que hacer."

"... ¿Qué?"

"..." sus oscuros ojos azul grisáceo me miraron con fastidio. "Averígualo por ti misma."

"Espera, Sakuya-san," mi mano instintivamente la tomó del brazo para que no caminara mas. "Dime"

"por favor habla con nuestra ama si quieres saber la respuesta".

La siguiente cosa que supe fue que la criada se había ido antes de que yo pudiera siquiera parpadear. "Mmm, muy injusto. Ni siquiera puedo hablar contigo cuando tu manipulas el tiempo de esa manera." Y así, ya que yo estaba pensando en ir allí de todos modos, dejé que mi mente vagara mientras que mis pies me guiaban hacia la dueña de la mansión. "Ojou-sama, eh, qué fue lo que hablaste con Sakuya-san acerca de...?"

"..." la señora de la mansión dio un suspiro. "¿Siempre escuchas lo que dicen los demás?"

"De vez en cuando," tímidamente me rasqué la mejilla.

"¿Por qué no te atacado todavía?" - Remilia hizo una mueca.

"Porque yo soy la única que puede hacer mi trabajo."

"... Esa era una pregunta retórica."

"Por lo tanto, la respuesta a mi pregunta sería?"

"¿Es así como se lo pedirías normalmente a tu ama?"

"Geh!" Colapsé en mis rodillas, me humillaba, "por favor, por favor, por favor dígame lo que usted y Sakuya-san estaban hablando antes. Voy a hacer lo que me pida... Y se puede responder a otra pregunta mía?"

"... Que guardiana tan incompetente que tengo. Bien, bien, ¿qué es?"

"Um, está bien para usted que Sakuya-san este libre mañana por la noche, por favor?"

"... Solo ve. En realidad no sería una gran diferencia si te quedas en la puerta."

_¿Es eso un insulto?_ "Así que ella puede?"

"Sí, sí, ahora vete ya. Le voy a informar cuando me traiga el té," mi señora con voz cansada dijo mientras agitaba la mano para indicarme que me fuera de inmediato. "Ah, y tu tendrías que ayudar con la limpieza de la mansión hasta mañana por la noche si realmente quieres que eso suceda."

"Por supuesto. Gracias Ojou-sama!" Me incliné antes de cerrar la puerta. "Espera un momento, ella no ha respondido a mi primera pregunta," me di cuenta justo cuando llegué a la puerta. "Uuu, yo quiero volver y preguntar, pero..."

_Al día siguiente..._

_Al final, no volví a preguntar_, suspiré mientras me apoyé contra la puerta. "Debo hablar con Sakuya-san ahora mismo o confiar en Marisa-san?" Meditaba cuando me senté, mirando las nubes tenues.

"¿Qué pasa, ze?"

_Oh, hablando del diablo... espera, no debería decir eso... dado que los demonios viven aquí_. "No hay mucho Marisa-san," se escapó un suspiro de mis labios. "Ojou-sama me dijo que podía tener a Sakuya-san libre, siempre y cuando yo ayude con la limpieza de la mansión."

"Así que está hecho?" preguntó ella.

"No, me olvidé de p... ¡ah!"

"¿Así que quieres que le diga a Sakuya que venga aquí esta noche?"

"Sí, por favor!"

_Esa noche..._

"Finalmente…" se colapsó mi espalda delante de la puerta. "Ahora... todo lo que tengo que hacer es... esperar..." Me quedé dormida.

"... Realmente, ¿cómo es que me llaman por aquí y no estás despierta?" mis mejillas sentían una serie de pequeños golpes.

Poco a poco me desperté, abrí los ojos para mirarla, "Sakuya-san ~ ~ Te amo"

"Gyah! Despierta tonta estúpida!"

Sentí una patada en la cara, "uuu... Te amo Sakuya-san ~"

"Levántate!"

La siguiente cosa que supe, es que di la vuelta en el aire. En el momento en que me estrellé contra el piso, mi conciencia volvió a mí y una sirvienta con las mejillas muy enrojecidas llenó mi visión. "Sakuya-san?" Me miró la mujer de cabellos plateados, "..." Entonces recordé lo que estaba soñando "... ¡Yo no... no escuchaste nada! Vamos!"

"Y aquí es mi señal," Marisa bajó y con rapidez voló y vendó los ojos de Sakuya. "Que se diviertan ~" entonces ella se fue a donde quiera que ella iba.

"¿Qué está pasando?" La mano de Sakuya se dirigió a su cara, tratando de quitar el trozo de tela sobre sus ojos.

"No, no", le agarré la mano para detener su acción. "Hay algo que quiero mostrarte así, por favor no lo hagas."

"... Bien..."

"Yay!" Continué sosteniendo su mano "Te voy a guiar, así que no te preocupes."

"Está bien, entonces."

_Algún tiempo después..._

"Entonces, ¿puedo abrir los ojos ahora?" después de pasar sobre Misty Lake, el Bosque de la Magia, y más allá de la aldea humana, un poco inquieta, con los ojos vendados Sakuya tenía la duda. Era tan lindo mirar ese lado de ella que rara vez muestra.

"Ya casi", dije alegremente, ya que estábamos en el Bosque perdido de Bambú, busqué la apertura en el mar de árboles. _Ah, ahí está_, poco a poco íbamos descendiendo y yo sostenía a Sakuya por la cintura con el brazo izquierdo. Cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo, mi brazo derecho quedó detrás de sus rodillas, así que yo la cargué y la llevé entre mis brazos.

"M-Meiling?" la mujer de cabellos plateados que yo sostenía en mis brazos tenía un tono rosado formándose en sus mejillas.

"Te puedes quitar la venda ahora Sakuya-san", le informé.

Mientras lo hacía, miraba al campo lleno de flores, "¿te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos?"

"Hm? ¿De qué hablas...? "ella se detuvo y miró ese campo... lleno de flores llamadas "Forget-me-not"

"Esto es..."

"Fue hace quince años en este mismo día en una noche como ésta..."

_Yo estaba caminando a través de la Aldea de los Humanos para comprar suministros para Ojou-sama, desde que era una sirvienta en aquel entonces, __**"**_**un buen día. Por lo menos no habrá luna llena en este corto plazo, o de lo contrario, tendré que volver a la mansión". Cada mes Ojou-sama e Imouto-sama siempre pelean por todo. Desde que pasó la fecha de luna llena, que no tengo que preocuparme por ello." **_A medida que fui por el último de los artículos, mis oídos escucharon un llanto infantil. Mis pies me llevaron al bosque de bambú. Cuando llegué a la orilla, mi voz gritó:_ **"¿Hola? Hay alguien ahí? Quédate ahí, voy a llegar a ti de inmediato."**

**"No****_"_**_, declaró un susurro silencioso que se escuchó, seguido por el susurro de los arbustos que iban más lejos y más lejos._

**"H-Hey, espera un momento",** _decía yo, tratando de ponerme al día con ella. No era más que un segundo después que no oí nada, más que los sonidos de la naturaleza. Los ruidos de la niña se habían ido sin dejar rastro._ **"Es extraño que ya no se escuche nada... Esa niña, ella está bien?"** _Me acerqué a mi manera de salir de la selva, mientras pensaba:_ **'Voy a volver a la medianoche, cuando será más probable que ella esté dormida"**

_Cuando la noche llena de estrellas llegó, obtuve el permiso de mi señora para salir y poder ir por algunas cosas que se me "olvidaron" de conseguir. Por supuesto, me regañaron, pero al menos me podía ir. _**"Está bien, sólo tengo que permanecer en silencio y buscarla de esa manera... espera, pude preguntarle a Keine-san si sabe algo sobre la chica... ¡Argh! lo que sea que sea ella"** _Después de viajar a través de la espesura de bambú durante aproximadamente una hora o así, me encontré con un campo de Forget-me-not, de cinco pétalos las flores. Y dormía en medio del campo una niña humana de cabellos plateados._

**"No es mi culpa****_..."_**_ murmuró la niña en su sueño._ "**Yo nunca quise nacer de esta manera... no es que yo quiera volver a ser de esta manera..." **_un rastro de lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos cerrados. _**"Me odio a mí misma por ser de esta manera..."**

_Caminando más cerca de su figura ya dormida, mis piernas se inclinaron para arrodillarse al lado de su cabeza, y con cuidado levanté la cabeza para colocarla en mis piernas._ **"Nadie elige lo que quiere ser cuando se nace. Lo que tú piensas y haces es lo que decide lo que tú eres. Así que no te odies por algo que no puedes cambiar. Busca con lo que naciste y encuéntrale una ventaja. No sé lo que ha pasado, pero quiero que sepas que yo no te odio. "**

_Sus pequeñas manos se agarraron a la tela blanca de mi delantal,_ **"okaa-san..."** _-susurró-._ **"Te echo de menos..."** _Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, revelando oscuros ojos azul grisáceo. _**"E-¿eh?" **_rápidamente se alejó de mí._

_Mi mano se fue a taparme la boca ya que me reí entre dientes,_ **"¿estás bien?"** _Desconcertada, sus ojos asustados me miraron._ **"No te preocupes, que puedo ser un youkai, pero no te haré daño."** _Bajé la mano hacia abajo, me presenté:_ **"Yo soy Hong Meiling, sirvienta principal de la Mansión Scarlet Devil. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"**

**"..." **_su boca se abrió y cerró, y ella negó con la cabeza._ **"Yo. .. No quiero utilizar ese nombre..."**

**"Oh, ¿Por qué no? Tú me lo puedes decir."**

**"... Los malos recuerdos... Yo. ****_..."_**_ la chica de cabellos plateados, vacilante me miró._ **"Mi madre murió en un accidente. El pueblo sabía que no era... normal. Ellos me culparon de su muerte. También me culparon de la muerte de mi padre, aunque yo nunca lo había conocido. Se dice que murió justo después de que yo naciera, debido a algo desconocido... "**

**"Ya veo."** _Y ella es sólo una niña._ **"¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo?"**

_Ella asintió con la cabeza_ **"Por un momento estuve escondida en un bosque cerca de la casa, y al siguiente día estaba aquí, en este bosque de bambú. Han sido alrededor de dieciséis días, creo."**

**"Hm,"** _Cerré los ojos._ **"Me has agradado. ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo a casa de mi ama?"**

**"¿Eh? Pero-"**

**"No voy a dejar que te opongas a mi oferta",** _dije sonriendo._ **"Mi Ojou-sama es un vampiro, pero ella tiene un corazón bueno. Quiero decir, vamos, ella me dejó a mí, alguien que no puede limpiar la mansión de forma adecuada, permanecer allí durante tanto tiempo. "**

**"Pero-"**

**"Ah, ya sé!"**

**"Eh?"** _ella estaba confundida, obviamente, por mi arrebato repentino._

**"Tu nombre será Sakuya. Sakuya Izayoi."** Yo _gané unos ojos parpadeantes como respuesta. _**"En una noche como hoy por 'Izayoi'",**_señalé a la luna. _**"Y 'Sakuya' ya que todavía estás creciendo. Tu aprenderás algo nuevo, te guste o no. Esta es tu vida, la que tu llevarás, de nadie más."**

_Una sonrisa formada en sus labios apareció y ella rió entre dientes,_ **"y sin embargo tú me has dado un nombre. Vaya manera de llevar mi vida."**

**"Awww, qué lindo",** _le pellizqué suavemente las mejillas._ **"¡Qué linda sonrisa tienes ahí! Vamos,"** _dejé de acariciar sus mejillas suaves y le tendí la mano,_ **"vamos a ir a casa..."**

...

"Y luego felizmente tomaste mi mano y me seguiste como un pollito. Cuando conociste por primera vez a Ojou-sana, te escondiste detrás de mí, hasta que prácticamente te obligué a mostrarte ante ella." Yo suspiré felizmente, recibiendo un pequeño golpe en la frente.

"Eso fue porque Remilia-sama estaba cubierta de sangre de jugar con Imouto-sama. Ni siquiera sé por qué me escondí detrás de ti en aquel entonces" - Sakuya volteó la cabeza para mirar las flores. No era suficiente para ocultar sus mejillas rojas, sin embargo.

"Y yo ni siquiera sé por qué fui a ti en ese entonces," Me reí yo, recordando cómo ella se veía linda, durmiendo en medio de las flores. "Yo estaba tan contenta, aunque... Sakuya-san," mi voz suavemente llamó a ella, buscando su atención. "La única cosa por la que nunca me arrepentiría, seria por encontrarte. Nunca supe que te convertirías en una parte importante de mi vida".

"¿Q-qué estás diciendo...?" Ella inquietante, comenzó a mover mis brazos.

"Yo te he visto crecer, pero en un momento determinado, tu cambiaste. Bueno, por supuesto que cambiaste, pero," mis ojos miraron hacia el cielo nocturno, y luego los cerré lentamente. "Yo te vi... pero no como una niña que me seguía como si estuviese perdida, pero si como una mujer, que tal vez me gustaría como la persona a la que quiero amar"

"Pero..." Casi podía oír su corazón latiendo más rápidamente. _"Incluso si tengo que corresponder el sentimiento... sigo siendo sólo un ser humano, y tú, un youkai..."_

"¿Y qué?"

"¿No te has dado cuenta por ti misma?" puso su cara en mi pecho. Mi ropa pronto se empapó de lagrimas, "voy a morir antes que tú. Y tu seguirás viviendo... y tú, eventualmente, me olvidarás..."

"Ah", froté mi mejilla en la cima de su suave cabello de plata. "Por supuesto que va a ser muy triste cuando eso suceda, pero te aseguro que nunca me olvidaré de ti. Así que, ¿significa esto que vas a corresponder mis sentimientos?"

Levanté la cabeza después de sentir un ligero movimiento de la cabeza de ella. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, "sí, claro que sí. Desde que era pequeña, y me acostumbré a ser una sirvienta en la mansión, que siempre he querido ser la persona que estuviera a tu lado… obviamente después de superarte en las tareas que realizábamos en la mansión." Un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios, "pero me enteré por Ojou-sama que yo no había sido mejor que tú en tu primer día de trabajo. Así que me decidí a cambiar desde pequeña, hasta que yo fuera mayor... pero ¿cómo puedo estar segura de que tu no me olvidarás?"

"Te encontré en un campo de forget-me-no. ¿Cómo voy a olvidarte a ti... y todo esto?"

"Gracias Meiling," - Sus suaves labios se acercaron a los míos...

_En realidad, ¿cómo puedo cuestionarme a mi misma al respecto? Sakuya-san_... Yo estaba junto a la tumba de piedra en el patio trasero de la mansión. El nombre que fue tallado en la piedra se desvaneció por la intemperie. Pero su reloj lunar estaba colgado en él como un collar. Sorprendentemente, todavía estaba intacto, como si el tiempo no lo hubiera afectado.

"Todavía aquí Meiling?" la voz de mi ama surgió de detrás de mí. "¿Cuántos siglos han pasado desde entonces?"

"Demasiados para contarlos. No sé cómo lo hace Ojou-sama..."

"Es porque nunca me he enamorado. Además, las vidas humanas son siempre cortas en comparación con la nuestra."

"Lo sé... lo sé..." las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. "Lo sé, pero nunca estuve dispuesta a tomar este dolor."

"Pero tú tienes los recuerdos de las 2 y de lo que compartieron. Por lo tanto, es como si ella nunca se hubiera ido realmente" caminó mi señora con su sombrilla en la mano. "Tú no eres la única que tiene recuerdos de ella. Todos en la mansión los tienen. Después de todo, ella es la única humana que he aceptado en nuestra familia."

"Ustedes fueron muy reacias al aceptarla al principio", me reí en mi conciencia "Usted no la quería, así que trató de asustarla lanzando danmaku hacia ella, pero-"

"-Ella se mantuvo aferrada a ti, causándote dolor en el proceso"

"No, realmente... yo quería protegerla de un horrible demonio como usted. Pero yo se que con Sakuya-san fue muy gentil."

"Sí, con mis subordinados por supuesto" dio Remilia con una amplia sonrisa. "Ah, hablando de los subordinados, tengo uno nuevo que me gustaría que entrenaras"

"¿Eh? ¿Ahora mismo?" La miré con confusión. "Incluso me dieron un día libre, ya que es el aniversario de su muerte..."

"Ahora, ahora, te he estado dando este día libre por cuantos siglos ya?"

"Demasiados para contarlos..." Repetí mis palabras de hace unos minutos.

"Sí, sí," agarró el demonio escarlata mi brazo y me arrastró a través del jardín y de la mansión. "Espera aquí", señaló ella en el suelo y salió por la puerta.

"Está bien Ojou-sama," mis pies obedientemente fueron a donde ella señalaba. _A pesar de que quería pasar más tiempo en la tumba... _Miré al suelo.

"Meiling!"

Mi cuerpo rápidamente se dio la vuelta para conocer al vampiro… ehmm bueno, al humano que estaba al lado de ella. Llevaba mismo uniforme de sirvienta que... _Sakuya_? Mis ojos se abrieron a medida que miraban a la adolescente.

"Adelante, preséntate", mi señora le dio un codazo.

"M-mi nombre es Sakuya Izayoi," la chica de cabello plateado, con el pelo trenzado en una forma similar a la mía, tímidamente, hizo una reverencia. "P-por favor, tenga mucho cuidado de mí."

Todo lo que podía hacer era mirarla con los ojos abiertos y mi boca abierta como la de un pez. Así que hice la única cosa que podía hacer, mirando a mi señora mientras señala a la sirvienta. "¿Qué?" se preguntó mientras le arrastré a la otra habitación, dejando a la chica humana confundida.

"Ella se ve exactamente como Sakuya-san y tiene su nombre exacto," logré decir.

"Sí", dijo Remilia como si fuera común como el aire.

"Pero-ella-yo-…!

La vampira me miró como si yo fuera una tonta, "¿por qué crees que se parece a ella?"

"... Se ha reencarnado?"

"¿Quién sabe. Pero el destino de esa niña será ser mi sirvienta personal al igual que ella, hace muchos siglos atrás. ¿Qué harás Meiling?" Sus ojos carmesí miraron hacia los míos, los cuales eran del mismo color "la guiarás con esto así como lo hiciste con Sakuya?"

"... Por supuesto Ojou-sama", puse mano sobre mi pecho y me incliné. "A pesar de que puedo ser incompetente en mi trabajo, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para cumplir con su voluntad. Oye... esa última parte rimó," mi comentario me valió un golpe en la cabeza.

"Entonces sal ahí, hacia ella!"

"Sí, señora", me saludó y voltee hacia la sirvienta "... Ehmm um... bueno, Mi hombre es Hong Meiling" Mis sentimientos dieron lo mejor de sí. "Err... um..."

"¿Te estoy molestando?" la adolescente de cabello plateado miró al suelo triste.

"No, no eres tú, soy yo_." Espera un momento, suena como si estuviera rompiendo con ella. _"Lo que quiero decir es... que te pareces mucho a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo. Así que... eh... sí..."

"Bueno", Ella caminó hacia mi hasta que nuestras narices se tocaron. "¿Y si yo te dijera que yo soy la Sakuya Izayoi que tu conociste..."

"Eh?" mis mejillas se enrojecían mientras nuestros alientos se mezclaban.

"Es broma", Dijo ella y me acarició la cabeza. "Remilia-sama me dijo que debía hacer esa broma para burlarme de ti un poco, ya que me dijo ella que la criada anterior, la de hace siglos se veía exactamente como yo. Pero…" sus ojos azul grisáceo miraron al suelo. "Hay algo en mí que me dice que tu eres importante para mí. Es la única cosa que se."

"S-Sakuya-san," sonreí y acaricié su cabello. "Gracias por estar aquí. Vamos, yo te mostraré la mansión. Y no te preocupes por nuestra ama, ella es un demonio muy amable. Ella me dejó a mí, alguien que no puede limpiar la mansión de forma adecuada, permanecer allí durante tanto tiempo. "

La sirvienta se echó a reír: "Yo sé que he oído eso antes, pero no sé dónde."

Tomando su mano, le conduje a través de la mansión Scarlet Devil.  
_Estoy segura que tú eres su reencarnación, porque este lado de ti es el único que he logrado ver. Ni siquiera Ojou-sama o imotou-sama lo podían ver. Espero que esta vida tuya sea mejor que la anterior, o incluso mejor._


End file.
